ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Bebo Wrestling Network
Bebo Wrestling Network (BWN) 'was a network of e-feds on the Bebo social network between 2006 and 2013. The network itself was founded in January 2013 and featured several promotions throughout its run, most notably World Turmoil Federation, Future Bebo Wrestling and Online Wrestling Aliance. History E-wrestling had existed on Bebo since 2006, at its peak featuring many illustrious e-feds, the most prolific being '''CDW, WBW, UBW '& WTF'. By the end of 2011, the number of e-feds declined immensely and the number of Bebo Wrestlers with it, at one point leaving just WTF active after the disaster of Bebo Wrestling Hub attempting to franchise the game down to three feds, assuming control over all three. The Hub flopped and left the game on Bebo close to its end. With the new year rolling in, so too did a new era in Bebo Wrestling. Three veteran Bebo Wrestlers, TK Jones, Justin Williams & Paul Benzema rallied those who remained to shock the game back to life, and so The Bebo Wrestling Network was founded. With everyone re-united, Bebo Wrestling flourished and a series of newer promotions started up with BWN offering their support and advertising. BWN also acted as a place for Bebo Wrestlers to socialise and discuss their own ideas. As of April 2013, the Network ceased operation when OWA broke their association. With the demise of OWA in August, was also the end of Bebo Wrestling. Competing Style Bebo Wrestling matches were competed in one of two ways, promo and non-promo. Promo e-feds (WTF & OWA) had their matches competed in a promo method, in which the wrestlers were required to write a promo/roleplay if they were placed on that weeks card. The promo was completed by writing a segment based on their character for the upcoming match, with the better written promo being determined the winner by either the owner or general manager of the show. In a non-promo e-fed (FBW), the wrestler would be required to interact with their opponent in back and forth trash talk over the course of the week. The winner, again, determined by whose talk was considered to be the best by the respective owner or GM. Events Each e-fed produced its own shows on a weekly basis, with a monthly Pay-Per-View event, which mainly featured the defense of the brand's championships. All Bebo feds tended to have the same layout on their page to locate their events, which could be found in the groups or bands module. Alternatively, the BWN page also facilitated a link to each event the e-feds host. Original BWN Programming In addition to providing the Bebo feds with a platform to host their own weekly shows, BWN also provided its own original programs. You're On BWN was a weekly topical discussion program, hosted by Paul Benzema. The show featured two to three guests joining the host every week to discuss Bebo Wrestling itself. Over the course of the show, the host interviewed the guests, in addition, those viewing the show could ask their own questions to the guests. It was also known to contain humour, mostly from the viewers who contact the show. It was highest rated original BWN program. Daniel Kennedy's Talk Time was an interview segment, with interviews conducted and edited by Daniel Kennedy. Every Friday, Daniel interviewed a different Bebo wrestler and got their views on a variety of matters. It concluded its first season on September 1, 2012. BWN & Daniel Kennedy confirmed prior to the series finale that the show would return for a second season. 'The Punch '''was a weekly series on the Bebo Wrestling Network. The show featured clips of various events in the world, usually funny or outrageous. It also recaped the world of wrestling, both TV and in federations around the BWN. The show was hosted by Trip Johnson, who usually provided sarcastic commentary on the clips and news. It was confirmed that the Inter-promotional End Of Year Awards would be returning, an event which acknowledges the efforts and successes of all those who contributed towards Bebo Wrestling over the course of the past yearLinks Category:Bebo Wrestling Category:Federations Category:Bebo Federation